Cluster Gems
|Race = Gem |Gemstone = Mixed |Affiliation = Crystal Gems (formerly) |Status = Mostly Active |First Appearance = "Keeping it Together" |Music Theme = "Gem Shards" |Voice Actor = Dee Bradley Baker (Patient #1 from Nightmare Hospital) Zach Callison (Patient #2 from Nightmare Hospital) }} Cluster Gems, also known as Gem Mutants and Artificial Fusions, are forced fusions of former Gems. They were created by Homeworld Gems in the Kindergarten to serve as prototypes for the real Cluster. When Cluster Gems sense other Gems, they become aggressive in an attempt to recover their gemstones' missing shards and become "whole" again. They first began emerging in "Keeping it Together". Appearance In general, Clusters take the form of limbs joined together to other appendages. The limbs are of mismatched colors, such as dark and light blue, rust, violet, olive green, mint gray, pale green and dull yellow, indicating that they originally belonged to different Gems. Clusters Gemstones History Pre-series When the Earth was no longer fit to be a Gem colony, Homeworld Gems decided to create the Cluster. Because the Cluster project was a hefty task, Homeworld Gems decided to create prototypes. They took the shattered remains of Crystal Gems from the Rebellion and forced their Gem Shards to fuse together through an unknown process. It has resulted in a new gemstone that holds the consciousness of the Gems fused with it. When this artificial Gem projects its physical form, they appear to be distorted monsters as they are composed of shards of former Gems, only pieces. These prototypes were left in the Prime Kindergarten Control Room, where they stayed dormant for thousands of years. "Marble Madness" The Cluster Gems make a semi-hidden cameo when Peridot is accessing the Facet Five control room. "Keeping It Together" Steven and Garnet encounter Cluster Gems in the Kindergarten, the Hand Cluster, and six smaller Cluster Gems. The appearance of the Clusters is so horrifying to Garnet that she becomes unstable to the point where she almost un-fuses. Ruby, through Garnet, states she believes the Cluster Gems were created as punishment by Homeworld for w:c:su:The Rebellion. The Cluster Gems are eventually "poofed" by Garnet and currently reside within one of her bubbles in the Burning Room. "Nightmare Hospital" Two Clusters are sighted across roads and taken to Dr. Maheswaran's workplace, mistaken as victims of car accidents and treated by doctors at the Hospital. Later, they break into the halls and try to attack Steven, Connie and Dr. Maheswaran, only to be poofed by Connie with Rose's Sword and then bubbled by Steven. "When It Rains" Peridot and Steven are assaulted by several of them when attempting to escape the Kindergarten before Steven forms a bubble and the Crystal Gems rescue them. This is the second time where the Cluster Gems are shown to have facial features (i.e., mouth, eyes); the first time being "Keeping it Together". "Gem Drill" Steven and Peridot are attacked by some prototypes while drilling to the earth's core to stop the Cluster, which is blasted back into the magma. "Earthlings" A Cluster Gem that looks similar to the bulky one from "Nightmare Hospital", was captured by Jasper and caged in the Beta Kindergarten, but managed to escape with a few Corrupted Gems during Jasper's battle against Smoky Quartz. Gallery tumblr_o7a5gzzAIn1rxy3lqo1_500.png|Ice Bubbling Cluster Gems. References Category:Million Fusions Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Bubbled Category:Cluster Gems